


At the end of the day

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-29
Updated: 2006-10-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:00:58
Rating: Teen & Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8702044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Dean asked the question and I had to answer it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

**Title** : At the end of the day

**Author** : missyjack

**Rating:** PG-13

**Words:** 244

**Spoilers:** Coda for S04

**Disclaimer:** Kripke owns this show and this fandom ****

**Summary and A/N:** Dean asked the question and I had to answer it. Another installment set in my _“dealing with feelings though shmoopy fanfic”_ verse.   
**ETA:** If anyone has seen my porn muse, please tell her I miss her heaps ;)  
  
 

_“…what could you possibly say to make that all right?"_  

As the sun set behind them, Dean’s words hung in the air with the dying afternoon light. Sam looked over and the pain he saw was unbearable. He stared at the ground.

  _“Man, if Dad made some sort of deal with the Demon for you, for your life, it was his choice, not yours. He did it because he loved you. I know you think you don’t deserve it, but dammit Dean you do. And that’s not something to be guilty for.”_

 Sam moved to stand in front of Dean. As he looked down on his brother, he was shocked by how small and insubstantial Dean seemed. Like a little lost boy, Sam thought, perched on the hood of his Dad’s car, waiting. Waiting for something, or someone, that may never come.

  _“If there is anything bad or wrong about this whole thing it’s that Demon. It’s fucked with this family, and screwed our lives. And it’s not your fault or mine or Dad’s.”_

 Tears slid down Dean’s cheek, like rain on glass. Sam reached a hand out and wiped them away with his thumb. He cupped his palm against Dean’s face, and for just a moment he felt Dean lean into it. 

 Suddenly Sam knew, with a certainty stronger than any premonition he’d ever had, that it was this bond between them that, at the end of the day, was all that mattered.

  
 

 


End file.
